


Trouble sleeping?

by pledishowell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sharing a Bed, because i love them, insomniac jun, threw in some soongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledishowell/pseuds/pledishowell
Summary: Junhui couldn't sleep. Wonwoo was happy to help.





	Trouble sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> My insomnia has been kicking my ass lately, so in honor of that i wrote a fanfic based on it :")  
> Hope you enjoy!

This was a regular night for Junhui. He would spend all day moping about how tired he was, but the minute his head hit the pillow, his eyes would not fall heavy in the slightest. He felt restless, like something was creeping inside his bones, making it impossible to sit still, and the idea of going for a 5k run in the middle of the night seemed appealing. He tried every trick in the book, putting away all electronics two hours before bed, drinking chamomile tea, exercising thoroughly throughout the day. Nothing worked. Sleep seemed like such an out of this world concept, he didn’t understand when people say when they wake up they feel refreshed and happy. He just felt sluggish and grumpy.  
  


3:00am. The clock ticked as Junhui watched the ceiling. ‘ _Grey is such a boring colour_.’ He thought to himself. He remembered all the stuff he had to do in the morning. 3:01am. He sighed. He rolled over to his side and shut his eyes, hoping that by a small miracle, he would manage to fall asleep. Nothing. He opened his eyes. 3:04am. He huffed as he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes.  
  


“Can’t sleep?” He heard Wonwoo say, making him jump.  
  


“Yeah, but what else is new.” Jun slurred, yawning. He couldn’t comprehend how he was so tired, yet his body was so unwilling to fall asleep.  
  


“Have you tried your tea? The chamo-whatever it’s called?”  
  


“Yeah. I don’t know what to do Wonwoo. I’ve tried everything. I’m just so tired. I’m exhausted. Why can’t I just _sleep_!” He yelled, tears pricking his eyes as he flopped onto the cold tiles.  
  


“Hey, it’s okay.” Wonwoo whispered, joining him on the floor, rubbing soothing circles into the elders back. Junhui leaned into the touch.  
  


“It’s not. I have so much stuff I need to do, but I can’t do them because my body refuses to work with me.” He said, resting his head against Wonwoo’s chest. It was comforting.  
  


“I read somewhere that sleeping with someone next to you might be able to help. I don’t want to sound too forward, but would you wanna try that?” Wonwoo questioned. Truth be told, he was willing to try anything.  
  


“Worth a shot.” Junhui shrugged, wiping his eyes.  
  


They walked into the dimly lit room. Junhui always thought Wonwoo’s room had some sort of calming atmosphere to it. The smell of old books, the fairy lights, the various knick knacks strewn all over the place, it was nice.  
  


“Climb into bed, make yourself comfy.” Wonwoo encouraged, turning off the lights before climbing into the bed next to him. He felt comfortable and safe. ‘ _It’s not like this is going to help much. It’s just another dumb thing the internet said, there’s no possible way that sleeping next to someone can make you fall asleep, right?_ ’ Jun thought to himself.  
  


He was asleep within minutes.

~~~ 

When he woke up, he couldn’t feel that familiar sluggish feeling. He couldn’t feel his eyes drooping, couldn’t feel his muscles aching, couldn’t feel his head pounding. Instead, he felt refreshed. He felt alert and completely relaxed. Tears pooled in his eyes. For _once,_ he had a good night’s sleep. He could finally say he knew what it felt like. He looked over at Wonwoo, who’s eyes were opening as he stretched.  
  


“Oh, good morning Jun,” He rasped “Have a good sleep?”  
  


“Wonwoo, I had the best sleep of my life. I don’t know how to thank you!” Jun smiled as he hugged Wonwoo.  
  


He chuckled, “Happy to help Junnie. Do you wanna go make breakfast?”

~~~ 

He knew it wouldn’t last long. He knew that amazing feeling of being refreshed was too good to be true. Once again, it was 3:00am and Jun tossed and turned in his bed. He was too hot. He kicked the blanket off. He was too cold. He threw it on again. He felt like he was overheating. He stuck one leg out. He felt scared something would grab him. He put it back in the blanket. He flipped over again.  
  


“This is ridiculous.” He said to himself as he sat up, rubbing his drooping eyes. He flinched when the light turned on.  
  


“Wonwoo?” Junhui questioned as he looked at the figure in the doorway.  
  


Without a word, Wonwoo walked over to the bed, picked up the tired boy, and carried him into his room. He placed Junhui on the bed, throwing a blanket over him.  
  


“Wonwoo, you don’t have to do this, it’s fine.” Jun said. Wonwoo shook his head.  
  


“Go to sleep Junnie.” He mumbled as he climbed in next to the boy, throwing an arm over his waist.  
  


Jun fell asleep shortly after.

 

~~~

It happened for a long time after that. Sometimes Jun wouldn’t even try to sleep in his own bed, but just climb straight into Wonwoo’s bed, waiting for him. He started to worry that he was becoming too dependent on the younger, but the worry went away as soon as he woke up in the morning feeling happy and energetic, rather than sluggish and grouchy.  
  


“Hey Jun, are you sleeping better now?” Wonwoo asked one evening.  
  


“Yes, I am, I don’t know what it is about you, but when I’m next to you I always feel sleepy” Jun replied.  
  


“Well, gee, thanks” Wonwoo teased. He laughed when he saw the elders face drop.  
  


“No! I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant you’re relaxing to be around! I always feel at ease when I’m with you! I didn’t mean you’re boring!” Jun rambled on.  
  


“I know, Junnie. I’m just teasing.” Wonwoo said with a smirk. Jun just hit him on the shoulder.  
  


“Anyway,” Wonwoo continued, “Do you want to try sleeping in your own bed tonight?”  
  


Jun put his head down. “Am I bothering you? You could’ve told me, I would’ve stopped climbing in your bed.”  
  


“No Junnie, you’re not bothering me at all!” Now it was Wonwoo’s turn to ramble. “I’m just thinking, maybe you could try it. Obviously if you can’t fall asleep, you’re always welcome to join me, but I just want you to try sleeping on your own, maybe your body will naturally assume it’s time for bed and you’ll be able to do it.”  
  


Jun thought it over. “Okay. I’ll try it tonight.” He decided. Hopefully he’d be able to do it.

 

~~~ 

3:01am. He knew this was going to happen. His eyes stayed trained on the lightbulb. He knew Wonwoo said he wasn’t bothered by them sleeping in the same bed, but he couldn’t stop the nagging feeling telling him Wonwoo was only saying that so he’d feel better. No one wants to share a bed. Especially not with someone with the messed up sleeping pattern he seemed to have.  
  


He sat up and sighed, tears pooling in his eyes. Why was such a simple task so impossible to do without someone there with him? Why couldn’t he just sleep? Why was he like this? He jumped as the light turned on.  
  


“Junnie? What are you still doing up? I told you, if you had trouble, just climb into my bed.” Wonwoo lightly scolded.  
  


“Sorry.” Jun said meekly. “I just didn’t want to bother you.”  
  


Wonwoo sighed as he walked over to the hunched-up figure sitting on the bed. “You’ve never bothered me Junnie. I don’t mind sharing a bed with you if it helps you. Now c’mon, let’s go.” Wonwoo said as he picked Jun up and carried him into the room. Placing Jun on the bed, he turned off the light, and climbed in beside him, rubbing his back softly. He placed a tiny kiss on Junhui’s forehead and mumbled “goodnight.”  
  
  


They fell asleep tangled up in each other’s arms, Junhui’s head resting in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, Wonwoo’s arm flung over Junhui’s waist.  
  


“Thank you.” Jun whispered into the darkness. Wonwoo pulled him closer.

 

~~~

“That’s so cute!” Soonyoung screeched as he heard the story of how Jun was suddenly getting more sleep. “Mingyu, why don’t you do that for me?” He whined to his boyfriend.  
  


“Soonyoung, you’ve never had trouble sleeping, you’re asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.” Mingyu sighed with a soft smile. “But that’s still cute Jun, do you still like him?”  
  


“Yeah, I do.” Jun grimaced.  
  


“So, tell him!” Soonyoung chorused. Jun thought he was insane.  
  


“Are you kidding me? He’d probably hate me! Then how would I get any sleep?”  
  


“Jun, that’s ridiculous, he could never hate you.” Mingyu comforted.  
  


“Yeah! Wonwoo loves you Junnie! I’m fairly certain he feels the same way about you!” Soonyoung gushed.  
  


“No way.” Jun rolled his eyes.  
  


“Um, yes way,” Soonyoung countered “Who just carries someone to bed and kisses them goodnight if they’re not dating!”  
  


“It was a forehead kiss!” Jun yelped, cheeks turning pink.  
  


“That’s still a kiss! Tell him, Mingyu!”  
  


Mingyu just sighed as he sipped his coffee. It was too early for this.  
  


“Jun, trust me on this. Wonwoo feels the same way. I’m almost positive. And even if he doesn’t, you having feelings for him will not make him hate you. Like Soonyoung said, he loves you. Hell, he’d probably take a bullet for you if he needed to. And it’s very clear he cares about you a lot. He doesn’t just share his bed. Trust me I’d know, at a sleepover once, the guest bedroom was taken, and he refused to let me sleep with him, he made me sleep on the couch!” Mingyu rambled on.  
  


“The point babe, get to it.” Soonyoung smiled.  
  


“My point is,” Mingyu continued, “Wonwoo cares about you a lot. And I’m certain he has feelings for you too.”  
  


Jun just bit his lip. He hoped they were right.

 

~~~

 

“Ready for bed Jun?” Wonwoo asked with a yawn.  
  


“Yeah, I am, just hold up a sec.” Jun replied, pouring his now cold tea down the sink.  
  


 He headed into the dimly lit room and climbed into the bed. He felt Wonwoo throw his arm around his waist and nuzzle into his chest, sighing contentedly. He probably could have picked a better time to do this, but Jun had never been one for timing.  
  


“Wonwoo?” Jun whispered into the darkness.  
  


“Yes Jun?” Wonwoo whispered back.  
  


“I kinda have something I need to say. It’s been on my mind for a while, and I just hope to God you won’t hate me after I say it.”  
  


“Jun, I could never hate you, you know that right?” Wonwoo asked, concern etched all over his face.  
  


Jun just giggled “I know Wonwoo.”  
  


“So what could possibly drive you to make you say that Junnie?”  
  


Jun breathed in. _‘You can do it. You can do it. You can do it.'_  
  


“I like you, Wonwoo. More than a friend. I think I realized it when I could actually fall asleep for once. You’ve always been there for me, always helped me when I needed it. I love you, Jeon Wonwoo.”  
  


He felt Wonwoo lift his arm from his waist. ‘ _You screwed it up. Why did you have to say it? Why couldn’t you just leave it alone? Why did-‘_  
  


His self-depreciating thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He closed his eyes as their lips moved together in sync, only pulling away once they needed to breathe.  
  


“Wen Junhui, I love you too. So, so much.” Wonwoo confessed, placing his head on the elder’s chest, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
  


They both slept amazingly that night. Not a single thing could disturb them. Limbs tangled together under the blanket, soft steady breaths mingling together, curled up into one another.

 

~~~

_(“I knew it! I knew he felt the same!”_

_“Shut up, Soonyoung.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Side note: The things Jun went through here (the muscles aching, the being too hot then too cold etc.) is all based off my own insomnia, and how my body reacts to no sleep, so if it doesn't sound quite right to you, i'm sorry! x


End file.
